


Leave My Body

by Shiropropaganda



Series: Bottom Shiro Week 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro, Cock Sucking, Cum shot, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, M/M, Married Sheith, Older Sheith, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Service Top, Slight D/S Vibes, bottom shiro week, jerking off, safe words, service top keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiropropaganda/pseuds/Shiropropaganda
Summary: For #BottomShiroWeekKeith has never made a secret of how much he enjoys looking after Shiro. It’s a attribute that the older man adores. As they’ve grown, the dynamic of that care has changed, and Keith has learned to be subtle-- in large part because Shiro doesn’t lock his phone and Veronica and Coran often read his messages to him while he works. That’s why despite the innocence of the words on his screen, Shiro flushes and finishes the last of his paperwork as quickly as he can.---I head-canon this as Older!Sheith, like in their late 30s/early 40s, after they've been married for 10 or more years, but you can do whatever you waaaaant.





	Leave My Body

_ Tonight is my treat _ .

Shiro blinks down hard at the message on his phone. His dick twitches as he rereads the words and clumsily types back:

_ You spoil me. _

Keith has never made a secret of how much he enjoys looking after Shiro. It’s an attribute that the older man adores. As they’ve grown, the dynamic of that care has changed, and Keith has learned to be  _ subtle _ \-- in large part because Shiro doesn’t lock his phone and Veronica and Coran often read his messages to him while he works. That’s why despite the innocence of the words on his screen, Shiro flushes and finishes the last of his paperwork as quickly as he can.

 

 

Keith is already in the bedroom when Shiro arrived. He stands patiently as the older man shrugs out of his soft leather coat and places his bag on the chair nearest the door. It seems like Keith had decided to dress down before coming home, and Shiro’s glad to have done the same-- fearing for his uniform’s safety if it was going to be one of  _ those _ nights.

“So,” the younger man smirks once he’s settled, slipping his arms around Shiro's neck with a laughable attempt at innocence in his eyes, “what would you like?”

“What will you give me?” he breathes against Keith’s cheek, the moisture in his breath heating the skin as it reddens beneath his parted lips.

“Anything,” the younger man says, voice deep and rich like the good Bourbon they drank on their honeymoon, years ago.

Shiro draws back, giving him an assessing glance, eyes caught on the slow way Keith’s throat bobs as he amends his statement--

“Everything.”

Mechanical fingers twist into dark hair and Shiro tugs his head back.

“Good,” he murmurs, pressing his hand to Keith’s plush lips and forcing the callused pads of his fingertips inside, knocking against teeth to tug the younger man’s mouth open so he can lick inside.

It’s nothing like a kiss, it’s a pure claim on his mouth and Keith moans as his shoulders drop, letting him take, biting his top lip roughly before dragging his teeth across a sharp jaw.

Keith’s hands are on his belt, deftly flipping the leather through the clasp even as his head is tipped back, eyes shut and breathing harsh when Shiro bites at a nipple through his thin, white t-shirt. He sucks at the fabric, his saliva rendering the cloth transparent enough so he can see the dark, tight skin through the shirt. He rumbles, pleased, before attacking the other side, breathing his approval when Keith’s hand wraps around his cock.

Shiro’s hand slips to the back of the younger man’s neck, raising up to his full height and cradling Keith’s skull so he can make eye contact comfortably. He can feel Keith’s legs trying to bend, knows what he wants-- what he  _ always _ wants when he gets like this-- but holds firm, not allowing the younger man to sink to his knees just yet.

“Would you like me to tell you what I want from you, or would you like it to be a surprise?” he asks, pitching his voice low enough that Keith sways a bit closer, trying to hear. 

His eyes, drop closed, but the hand Shiro has in his hair tugs sharply, just once.

“An answer, Keith.”

Keith makes a soft sound, an attempt to swallow a moan, and Shiro thinks he might have to pull again, demand a bit louder, but the Keith says the three little words he craves when they play this way.

“Tell me, Takashi,” the younger man is breathless, and his eyes are blown so wide that Shiro can only see a thin ring of iris.

His prosthetic releases Keith’s hair and grips his jaw, tugging until their bodies are pressed even closer in one hard,  _ hard _ line.

“You are going to open me up, and then you’re going to fuck me until I can’t take anymore. I want to be a mess of your come by the time we’re done.”

He speaks slow and smooth, damped lips brushing against Keith’s with every word, relishing the way Keith’s head trembles in his hand as the younger man tries to nod. Shiro releases his hold and shifts to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist instead.

“Kiss me,” he says softly, and Keith surges up as his hands unbutton his husband’s shirt-- sliding it off Shiro’s shoulders while the older man kicks his pants away. Keith’s soft cotton shirt feels lovely against his bare skin, but his jeans drag too rough on his cock and he steps back with a hiss.

Keith smirks at him in a way that makes his stomach drop faster than the younger man drops to his knees, kissing wetly up his shaft.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” he murmurs, bottom lip pressed against the head of his cock, he licks his lip slowly, just enough for a soft brush of tongue to make Shiro’s toes curl into the rug beneath his feet.

Keith’s hand slides from the small of his back over the swell of his ass, fingertips cupping the flesh, so close to where he wants to be touched but not close enough. It isn’t until the younger man moves, taking his cock deep and sucking hard, that Shiro feels the dry, firm press of a finger rubbing teasingly against his entrance.

His head drops back and he groans appreciatively, but the click of the lube cap brings him back to himself.

“Yellow,” he says firmly, and everything slows. 

Keith’s hands go immediately to his hips and he pulls off Shiro’s cock, looking up at him attentively. It wasn’t always so easy to ask for what he wanted, but Keith has been patient, and calm, and over the years Shiro has been able to train himself to communicate without a blush or a rushed apology.

“Start with your tongue,” he says, and Keith’s eyes light up as he’s pulled roughly to his feet.

Shiro manhandles him out of his clothes, and Keith all but launches himself onto the bed, dragging the plush pillows how he wants and positioning firmer ones beside his head for Shiro’s knees. The gesture makes his heart flutter but he keeps the smitten glow out of his eyes as he crawls up the bed.

Keith looks too ethereal, yellow bleeding into the whites of his eyes, and his dark hair spread across the bedspread. Shiro stops for a moment to gather the silken strands and twist them to safely tuck under the pillow, out of the way of accidental tugs. Keith smiles warmly at him, and for a moment they both break-- kissing softly, caressing skin, and breathing one another in.

Shiro nuzzles the younger man’s jaw before moving up to straddle the younger man’s chest. He tugs his mouth open again, dipping his fingers inside, letting Keith suck, and tease, and nip at his digits with his sharpening teeth. He hooks his fingers to tug his mouth open wider.

“Show me,” he says, voice low.

Keith obeys immediately, sticking his tongue out and lapping at the back of Shiro's fingers. Shiro rubs against the wet muscle once more before shuffling into position. His prosthetic floats behind him to spread himself while his other hand buries in Keith’s bangs and pushes his head back a bit more. He feels the younger man’s fingers squeeze his knee twice and then rolls his hips, sliding himself against Keith’s waiting tongue with a low sound of approval.

“Eat me,” he says after a few languid swipes, and Keith’s hands fly up, gripping his ass and encouraging him to tilt forward, bracing himself against the wall.

Keith’s tongue is magic where it rubs against him, fingers digging into his skin and rocking Shiro’s hips where he wants them, Keith makes a mess every time they do this and today is no exception. Shiro’s thighs shake as he moans, one thin finger joining the fray as Keith’s tongue laps against his perineum.

He’s too dazed to register the lube clicking open again, but lets out a loud groan when he feels slick fingers press inside. Keith opens him slowly, carefully, teasing, until Shiro’s hand buries in his hair once more raising up higher so he can ride the curl of fingers inside, a hand dropping down to squeeze his dick.

The curl of heat in his gut calms, but just barely, so he moves back, resting his weight on Keith’s hips and rubbing his hands over the younger man’s jaw in a fleeting massage. Keith catches his thumb with a soft kiss before wrapping his fingers around Shiro’s hips.

“Like this?” Keith asks, brow quirked and eyes fully changed now, gleaming dangerous and lewd as they rake over the older man’s body.

Shiro replies with only a smirk, reaching back and stroking firmly biting his lip and toying with a nipple, keeping his eyes locked with Keith’s until the younger man’s cock is fully hard and beading at the tip. He shifts, rocking back to tease.

“You going to give it to me?” Shiro asks with a smirk.

“Everything you want,” Keith reminds him, eyes fixed on where his head is catching against Shiro’s rim, sinking in slowly.

The older man huffs out a low groan as he lowers himself, rocking slowly and grinding Keith’s cock deep once he’s bottomed out. His knees are starting to protest, but he puts the annoying twinge in the back of his mind as he draws up, settling into a rhythm.

“Fuck,” he sighs, head dropping back as he rolls his hips, “been wanting your cock for days.”

Keith moans at that, his heels digging into the mattress.

“Love it when you let me have it, when you let me fuck you like this,” Shiro continues, leaning back so his abs stand out in sharp relief in the soft light of the bedroom.

He tugs at his own nipple again, letting his prosthetic move to circle Keith’s in the same pattern.

“Love it more when you give it to me,” he murmurs, grinding down in filthy circles, “when you throw me around and have me, you keep saying I can have everything but you’re just laying back and--”

He feels the bite of claws as he’s pulled off, doesn’t get a chance to say a word before Keith has him on his stomach, hard cock rutting in the curve of his ass.

“Like this?” Keith asks lowly, a growl in his throat and Shiro moans, pushing up onto his knees, his ass up and grinding harder against Keith as he tries to present himself.

It doesn’t take long before Keith is sinking home and Shiro all but keens at the stretch. Keith is strong and efficient and powerful, and he takes Shiro with a force that blows all thought out of his mind. He loves Keith like this, raw energy and ferocious desire to please him. To fuck Shiro until he’s a panting mess of  _ yes, Keith, green, fuck, Keith, green, green, Keith-- _

Shiro comes untouched onto the sheets beneath him, but Keith doesn’t slow. Instead, he reaches around and pumps Shiro’s cock-- making him gasp and whine until he’s hard again-- before pulling him back by the hips until he’s sitting in Keith’s lap, his cock thick and full and still pushing hard against his prostate with every movement. 

His head falls back on Keith’s shoulder as the younger man moves him on his cock, letting out low growls and biting at his neck.

“Everything you want,” Keith groans, hand slipping down, finger rubbing against Shiro’s rim where they’re joined.

Shiro doesn't even remember giving the command to his prosthetic to jerk himself off, but he comes against the smooth metal while Keith grinds himself inside, so thick and full and perfect. 

The older man falls forward enough to unseat himself, turning and reaching for Keith. He drags his thumb along Keith’s cock, jerks him off loud and sloppy. 

Keith watches him with heat in his eyes but Shiro knows what the younger man wants. Knows that Keith gets his pleasure from Shiro’s own.

“Show me,” he murmurs, “give it to me I want it. Feels so good, god Keith, fucking love it when you cum on me, please.”

It doesn’t take much more coaxing than that before Keith’s goes tense, coming with a low groan, striping across Shiro’s throat and chest.

The older man falls back against the bed, breathing hard, chuckling lowly when Keith joins him with a smug smile. 

“Love it when it’s your treat,” Shiro sighs contentedly.

Keith says nothing, but his eyes are still dark and there's a lilac tinge in his cheeks.

Shiro knows that after a nap and a shower he can probably coax Keith to fuck him again while the bathroom is still steamy.  
  
  



End file.
